


Moon and Stars

by cosmic_llin



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Changing seasons, Drabble Collection, F/F, Sex Magic, Teaching, Time Passing, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Drabbles written for the second Hackle Drabble Tree, in April 2020.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Kudos: 20





	1. Lights

The night is cold and the wind is sharp, but Ada doesn’t mind. Sometimes Hecate just wants to fly under the moon and stars, and she can’t deny that she feels the same pull. 

They’re heading back to the warmth of their rented cottage, nestled behind a Scottish hill, when suddenly the sky begins to glow with ribbons of rippling pink and purple. 

'Oh!’ gasps Ada, slowing her broom. ‘Oh, Hecate, look!' 

Hecate’s transfixed, light dancing in her eyes. She grabs for Ada’s hand without looking away. Ada takes it, holds on tight, and they watch until the lights fade.


	2. Cool Circle

The door closes behind them, and the moment it does Hecate finds herself pinned to it, Ada’s hands gentle but firm around her wrists, Ada’s body soft but certain against her, pressing her watch against her ribs, a cool circle in the rising heat.

She tilts her head to expose her neck in what she hopes will be an inviting way, and Ada takes the bait, kissing the hollow of Hecate’s throat and up to her jaw, then standing on tiptoe to reach her mouth.

Her kiss is slow as seasons, like she has all the time in the world.


	3. New Kittens

‘I thought I’d find you here,’ Hecate says. Morgana winds around her feet, as secretly curious as Hecate.

'Quietly,’ Ada whispers, not looking up. 'They’re sleeping.’

Indeed they are, a wicker basket full of newly acquired kittens, all fast asleep. Pendle is in there too, awake and purring softly.

'Don’t forget to eat something,’ Hecate murmurs. 'You too, Pendle.’

'You can feel it, can’t you?’ Ada breathes.

Hecate nods. The air is thick with the kittens’ magical potential.

There’ll be no tearing Ada away. Instead, Hecate transfers to the kitchen to fetch a sandwich and a little dish of chicken.


	4. Like Poetry

Hecate is quietly proud of her reputation as the best, most powerful witch around, and there are few things she loves more than spending a long day alone in her lab, focusing intently on a single potion, weighing every ingredient and carefully timing every stage until it’s perfect.

But she’s dazzled by Ada’s cleverness at the things that come less naturally to her – pulling together complex spells at a moment’s notice, blending pieces of other things to make a new whole. Hecate can do it, of course, and very well – but when Ada does it, it’s like art, like poetry.


	5. Counterspell

When you put this many half-trained witches under one roof, spells are bound to go wrong.

This one has gone wronger than most, sending magical energy bursting outwards, strong and uncontrolled enough to cause injury and damage across half the castle.

There are only moments to respond, and it’s too much for one witch alone. Ada glances at Hecate, sees the understanding in her eyes, nods – and they begin a counterspell in perfect unison, winding their magic together to stop the burst in its tracks, calming it until it subsides.

Ada can still taste their mingled magic in the air.


	6. Secret Promise

Ada had secretly promised herself that she would get Miss Hardbroom to smile before the end of term. She had an inkling it might be rather beautiful.

She didn’t want to force it, or make her feel self-conscious, but every now and then she did things that she hoped might please her. Sometimes they seemed to, but she only ever expressed her appreciation in soft, measured words, or quietly kind gestures.

When the smile came, Ada wasn’t even expecting it, and because she was unprepared she only saw it for one brief, dazzling moment.

She had to see it again.


	7. Let's Light a Fire

Each spring there was, inevitably, an evening when the weather was too warm for a fire.

Ada and Hecate still sat by the hearth, still drank tea and talked or read or worked, but Hecate always felt a tiny pang of loss. As the evenings lengthened and more of life took place outdoors, she loved to watch Ada enjoy the arrival of summer. And if she was honest, she enjoyed it herself, too.

But she looked forward to that first sacred autumn evening when the air was cool and the sky was grey and Ada said, ’“Let’s light a fire?”


	8. Fallen Asleep

‘Oh!’ says Ada, jolting into awareness. 'Was I asleep?’

Her head is in Hecate’s lap. When did that happen? She only let her eyes drift closed for a moment.

Hecate puts her book aside and smiles. 'You’ve been asleep for almost an hour,’ she says.

Ada frowns, sits up. 'Nonsense, it can’t have been more than ten minutes…’

Hecate lifts a finger to trace Ada’s cheek, and when Ada puts her own hand to it she realises that the pattern of Hecate’s dress is imprinted in her skin.

'Let’s go to bed?’ Hecate suggests.

Ada lets Hecate lead her there.


	9. Mixed Feelings

The crowd of students on the lawn dwindles as their parents come to collect them, or for the older ones, as they fly away independently.

This is a time of mixed feelings for Ada, Hecate knows – even forgetting for a moment the mingled pain and pride of saying goodbye to the final year girls. Ada desperately needs the summer of rest, and she’ll thoroughly enjoy it, but she’s never happier than when she’s working, surrounded by the community she’s built.

Hecate loves having Ada all to herself, but she’ll love seeing her eyes light up when the girls return, too.


	10. Not a Competition

Ada’s eyes are dark, her smile dazed, her hair a tangle against the pillows. ‘You’ve set the bar punishingly high, Miss Hardbroom,’ she says, her breath still a little uneven.

Hecate smirks, walking her fingers up Ada’s hip. 'Aren’t you always telling people that the most important thing is taking part? It’s not a competition.’

'Of course not,’ says Ada. 'But I still don’t want to show myself up, now, do I?’

She reaches and pulls Hecate downward by her braid, kisses her, then rolls them both so that Hecate is looking up at her.

'You never could,’ Hecate says.


	11. Pub Garden

Hecate has grown fond of the pub outside the school grounds. At least, she’s grown fond of going there with Ada. It gives them both a chance to get a bit of distance from the day-to-day problems of caring for and educating their girls.

Hecate is enjoying exploring her newly claimed freedom, but she thinks this is good for Ada too. Ada, who was tied to Cackle’s long before Hecate was, if not in quite the same way.

They sit in the pub’s sunny garden one afternoon, and if they forget not to talk about work, at least they try.


	12. Potions Expert

Hecate likes to consider herself an expert in most types of potions. She doesn’t want her skills to atrophy, teaching the basics to 11-year-olds year on year, so she spends as much time as she can keeping up on the latest scholarship, trying out the newest innovations.

Naturally this includes the much-misunderstood field of… potions for intimate use. It’s truly admirable how many clever things are possible, but these potions rarely get the recognition they deserve.

Hecate, at least, appreciates them very much. And Ada – judging by how eager she always is to help Hecate test them out – does too.


	13. Hurry Back

‘Hecate, take my broom,’ says Ada.

'No need,’ says Hecate, buttoning her cloak. 'I’ll be fine with one of the spares from the shed.’

'You said yourself they’re overdue repairs,’ says Ada. 'You wouldn’t let the fourth-years use them yesterday. Please, take mine? If only to make me feel better?’

Hecate will do practically anything for Ada when she asks with those imploring eyes.

'Of course I will, if you’re worried,’ she says.

Ada smiles. 'Thank you. And Hecate… hurry back?’

'Before you even know I’ve gone,’ Hecate promises, pressing a kiss to Ada’s cheek and picking up the broom.


End file.
